A display may be utilized to present information to a user. For example, a particular device, such as a mobile device, a user device, a user equipment (UE), or the like, may include a display to provide information, such as via a user interface. The display may be utilized as an input device. For example, the particular device may utilize a capacitive touch panel or a resistive touch panel to identify a location of a touch input (i.e., a touch location), and may determine an input to the particular device based at least in part on the location of the touch input.